


Human

by Littlemisscloudy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Sobbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisscloudy/pseuds/Littlemisscloudy
Summary: “No....no..no your lying-““Friend, you and me both know I would never deceive you, I only tell you this because I know you have taken a liking to this particular human.” When SEVEN looks at his friend he sees a blue hue In replacement of the bright yellow. SEVEN has never seen such a color on Bill, and realizes bill has probably never felt such a way. SEVEN can see Bill trying desperately to hold his emotions down. He can see the pain in bills single, all knowing eye. Finally Bill speaks.Or: Dipper is ill and only has two months to live. Bill finds out and loses it.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 20





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I never write. At least I haven’t in a long time. This is going to be short, however If someone wants to try to help me write more, they are more then welcome. Hope you like this short little thing.

“No....no..no your lying-“  
“Friend, you and me both know I would never deceive you, I only tell you this because I know you have taken a liking to this particular human.” When SEVEN looks at his friend he sees a blue hue In replacement of the bright yellow. SEVEN has never seen such a color on Bill, and realizes bill has probably never felt such a way. SEVEN can see Bill trying desperately to hold his emotions down. He can see the pain in bills single, all knowing eye. Finally Bill speaks. 

“Humans are trash. They always were so weak. I don’t know why I thought this one would be any different. All humans are trash. Every single one of them. When he dIES I WILL DEMOLISH THIS WRETCHED PLANET! ERASE THE HUMAN SCUM FROM THIS UNIVERSE! I WOULD BE DOING EVERYBODY A FAVOR!!”

“Bill-“ 

But when seven looked up bill wasn’t there. 

“Bill what-?!” Dipper coughed out as bills long, black, fingers closed around his throat. 

“Maybe I should kill you myself..” bill smiles innocent, but lethal.  
“Weak, worthless human, when we’re you going to tell me?” 

“Tell *cough* tell you wh-“  
Tears welled up in dippers big brown eyes, the ones that bill always thinks about. The same eyes that bill could get lost in if he wasn’t careful. Bill shakes his triangle forum, trying to erase the thoughts from his mind. 

“DON’T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. I DON’T EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC EXUSE.”

“I- I didn’t wanna tell you, I didn’t want to know how you felt because it would’ve been too painful to hear you say you wouldn’t care if I was gone. I knew you were just wasting time.  
That you were so bored that you decided to spend your time with a human. A worthless human like me. Bill I already know how you feel you don’t have to tell me! I just wish I hadn’t grown so fucking attached to you...”  
Dipper sobbed. Almost immediately after, bills fingers unhinged and his black arm drew back. Dipper drops to the floor and just sobs as he pulls his knees in close to his chest. His arms cover his tear stained face. As if he was trying to hide from bill. 

Bill recognizes that pose. Usually bill was comforting dipper when he balls up in that position. Dipper has always had panic attacks but this time Bill was the cause. As fast as it started dipper stopped crying after a few minutes. Dipper looks at him.

“pine tree. I-“

“Kill me. Bill did you hear me? I’m a human. I’m weak, and worthless. It shouldn’t be hard. I don’t even care how you do it. I was only staying...I was only staying for you. I didn’t want you to be.....bored.”


End file.
